1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a print control unit, a control method thereof, a print control program, and a recording medium, and especially relates to a print control unit, a control method thereof, a print control program, and a recording medium for controlling a printing job of document data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a printer driver is available, the printer driver being capable of storing printing information of document data as an intermediate file in a data format that can be easily operated from other applications when printing of the document data is directed, in addition to outputting the printing information of the document data as printing data in, e.g., PDL form that can be interpreted by a printer.
Further, software that provides a GUI (Graphical User Interface) for displaying a print preview and performing a print setup of the stored intermediate file is available (for example, Patent Reference 1).
Using the software, a user can perform a print setup anew of two or more intermediate files (printing jobs), and can perform printing.